The Little Prince: The Planet of the Snake
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: This Fanfic is based on the new animated TV Show. Fox and the little Prince finally arriving at the planet of the snake (Warning: This is more of an adult version of the little prince. It is pretty dark)


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN THE LITTLE PRINCE! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO ANTOINE DE SAINT-EXUPERY AND THE CREATORS OF THE ANIMATED TV SHOW!<strong>___

_I am sorry guys, but i just couldn't resist.  
>I just had to write this down. That show is getting pretty damn dark now.<br>Shocked me a bit to be honest because it is a show for little toddlers...  
>And yes you can laugh about me for enjoying such a show ;P<em>

_Anyway this is more of an __**adult version**____of the Little Prince, please forgive me for that.  
>I love to write dark stuff like this *grin*.<em>

_And i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
>My first language isn't english.<br>_  
><em>Hope you like it and i would appreciate feedback very much :).<em>

**_The Little Prince:  
>The Planet of the Snake<em>**

The time had come!

After so many trips and so many adventures the little prince and his faithful friend Fox finally had managed to return to their home planet.

But shocked they found out that the snake was faster than they could be.

From his beloved rose was nothing to be seen far and wide, and he had almost given up the hope. But his friend the Fox was always there for him. He was the one who gave him back hope and the two friends were now on their way to the planet of the snake.

It was a long and arduous journey across the galaxy.

They had interviewed each person they had found on their journey, but nobody could've given them reasonable information's about the snake's planet.

Deeper and deeper and deeper they penetrated into the galaxy and more and more the little prince had lost his hope. Not even Fox was able to cheer up his friend anymore.

At the end of their journey they had indeed found the planet of the snake, but all hope was gone from his body. His soul reflected the darkness of the planet, on which the two friends were now. Illusions deceive their eyes, trying to bring them away from their path and it almost worked. But they wouldn't give up so fast!

Their path led through endless darkness and fox' fur bristled, as he looked at the dark area surrounding this mysterious planet.

"Little Prince. I don't like to admit it but...I'm scared."

The Little Prince turned his eyes to his friend and gave him a gentle smile.

"You don't have to be scared fox. I am with you."

Fox wanted to say something to that, but a deep growl kept him from doing that.

His neck fur bristled and he pressed himself against the leg of his friend.

Frightened, his eyes sought their environment and the little prince did the same and a shudder went through his body as he saw a pair of red, glowing eyes, which were directed at him. Then another pair and another until there were so many that he could no longer count. Another deep, menacing growl broke the silence around them and the creatures of the darkness circled them and came closer and closer.

"Oh little prince, please...do something!"

Closer and closer the dark creatures were circling them now and the little prince could see them. Wolves. Giant wolves with fur, black as the deepest night. Their claws dug into the dead earth beneath their huge paws. Hot Drool dripped from their razor sharp fangs and the neck fur bristled in anticipation of the upcoming meal.

"I can't Fox. I have lost my powers."

The eyes of the little fox widened in fear and he backed away, as one of the giant wolves turned his eyes on him and growled at him.

"Without your powers we are lost! What shall we do now?"

"I don't know fox. I don't know..."

Just as Fox wanted to say something, he winced as a gleeful, deep laughter broke through the darkness and a figure stood in front of them.

A figure the little prince had seen way too often now...

"Snake!"

The giant cobra rose up out of the darkness.

His eyes glowed and his fangs gleamed dangerous in the darkness when lips were moving into a sardonic grin.

"Hello my boy. I see you've managed to get on my planet. Enjoying yourself here?"

The words dripped with mockery and scorn.

"Where is she?!" the little prince snapped, ignoring the scornful question.

"Where is who? Ohh that. I forgot. Are you looking for your beloved, little rose hmm? I'm sorry, but you'll never see her again. She will remain on this planet forever and she will be mine and you can't do anything against that, since you'll soon be defeated by the darkness. No one has ever left my planet and you will be no exception, little prince."

"No! I will never let that happen! I'll find her and I will bring her back to our planet and you, snake, I'll make you pay for all your terrible deeds!"

Again, this deep and dark laughter broke through the darkness around them.

"Oh yeah? Will you? I want to see that with my own eyes. Can you make it to wander through the darkness and can you fight against the terrible trials, which I have put in your way? Do you think you have the power to defeat me? Will you come too close to the rose, than I will devour you and your furry friend with skin and hair."

The snake crawled up to him and bend his huge head down to look into his eyes.

"I see the fear in your eyes, little prince. I can see it and smell it. You'll never be able to find your rose. And you'll never be able to defeat me, little one!"

And with a renewed laughter the snake vanished in a black cloud of smoke, leaving only the growl of hungry wolves back.

The little prince fell to his knees and buried his hands in his short blond hair.  
>Fox pressed his snout into his side, trying to attract his attention.<p>

"Please little prince, get up! They are almost here! Ignore the words of the snake; you know that those words are lies!"

But the little prince did not move.

He had lost all his hopes.

"Come on, please! We have passed so many adventures and so many villains. We are so close to finish this forever. Don't give it up yet!"

Still no answer and Fox bared his own teeth, when one of the wolves broke from among the circle and slowly approached him.

"Little Prince, this planet is trying to confuse us with his illusions. Please, pull yourself together! These monsters are not real! Don't lose your hope! You have to be strong! I know you can do it!"

To give his words more force, fox snapped after his hand and it even had an effect, because the boy raised his head.

"Ouch! Fox! Stop it! What was that for?!"

"This is no time for discussions little prince. Get us out of here. Now!"

The wolves came closer and closer. So close that they could already smell their foul breath.

"You're right fox. They are not real…" the little prince whispered and he closed his eyes, trying to concentrate and to think of something else.

In his mind's eye he saw his Rose, as she smiled at him happily and this gave him the strength he needed in order to escape from this darkness. His steel-blue eyes opened again and he rose to his feet. His eyes were fixed on one of the black wolves which was growling at him menacingly and was getting ready to jump.

"You're not real!"

The wolf opened his throat and roared, but the little prince bravely took a step toward to him.

"You are NOT real! Go away and let us pass! You're just a figment of my imagination, another mirage which I will not fall for! Go away!"

And his words had an effect, because the wolf slowly dissolved into black smoke and gradually the other wolves disappeared until only the little prince and his friend Fox remained.

"That was awesome little prince, you've done it!"

With a smile, he knelt down and stroked the fox over his head.

"Without you I would never have done it. Thank you Fox."

"Oh, that was not worth mentioning. And now come. Let's go, your rose will be waiting for you."

"You're right, the faster we move, the faster I'll find my rose."

And so the two friends were returning their way through the infinite darkness.

But this time kindled new hope in the body of the little prince.

Together with his friend Fox he would conquer the darkness and find his rose.

And the snake could now dress warmly, because he would find him and conquer this evil creature.

And then he would return home with his rose and fox.

Back to his home planet.

And the galaxy would again be a peaceful place...

**_The End_**


End file.
